People Are Strange, Vampires Are Stranger: Part 2
by CastleRockGirl
Summary: Now that Jay is a Lost Girl, she feels like she's found somewhere she belongs. Her happiness is short-lived as the Emerson's move to town and Michael takes an interest in Star while Max takes an interest in Lucy. Can she and the guys figure out a way to get out of the mess? Or will Jay's new life as a vampire be over before it's hardly even begun? David/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** I'm baaaaack! Here is the sequel I decided to do for my previous story, People Are Strange, Vampires Are Stranger. This will be long the lines of the movie except Jay is thrown into the mix. Just in case anyone wants to know, I don't plan on ending this like the movie. Hopefully I'm gonna have an ending where the guys don't die, because let's face it they were just too awesome. so at the start you may find it's along the same lines as the movie but I'll stray away from the movie towards the end and hopefully put my own spin on how I think the story should end. So I hope you like it, I was seriously so grateful for all the people who read, reviewed, followed and favoruited the last story, hopefully this is just as good! Also I may not be able to update as often as I did with the first story because I have to go to the library to write and post any new chapters and between school, getting ready for Christmas and the library being closed certain days I may not be able to update as often as I would like, but I'll try to get one chapter a week up! Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Do you ever think about leaving?" I asked David suddenly after I thought about it for a few moments. I had only been a vampire for a couple of weeks now but I wondered if he ever got tired of being here. I personally loved it, but it always made me wonder if he and the guys ever got tired of it all, if they ever wanted to go somewhere new.

He turned to me and shrugged, "Not really." He said as he passed me his lighter to light my cigarette after he lit his own, "I mean, once or twice, but Max always told me that we should stay here." He said with a roll of his eyes. In only a few short days after meeting Max I realised he and David must not get along, Max seemed grounded and the type of guy who liked a routine and certain order to things, whilst David was impulsive and lived for thrills. I found David's attitude more refreshing than Max's, but after all, Max was the head vampire, what he wants he gets. It doesn't stop David from rebelling against him, but it stops David from being truly free, and I know he hates that.

"So he just wants to stay here forever?" I asked.

"Not forever, I think he just likes it here and likes how people here see him. He might never want to move, or he may have to depending on how long he can go without anyone noticing he doesn't age. I don't see him going unless it's his last option." He said.

"Well why doesn't he let you guys go somewhere else for a while?" I asked, surely he'd allow the guys some time away from this place.

"He sees himself as a father figure of sorts, he doesn't like it when we disobey him or run off and do things without checking with him first. I can't exactly see him letting us leave." He said and I sighed, this whole obey-the-leader thing was really starting to drag.

"I suppose he has a point, if this is what you guys act like with his permission I'd hate to see you on your own and free to do as you please." I joked and he smirked.

"Yeah that would be a sight to see." He said with a chuckle. We finished our cigarettes in silence, wrapped up in our own thoughts. I had only been a vampire for about two weeks now, but I was pretty much a natural at it by now. The killing thing was starting to get on my nerves, even though I tried to limit myself to only killing every few days, it was getting increasingly hard to do so. None of the guys really got it; they said it was like starving yourself even though you're surrounded by a buffet. Men.

Still, I loved being a vampire. The notion that I could live forever was comforting, I would never run out of time, never have to give up what I have because I'm getting too old to keep up with the world around me.

My mom had been surprisingly cool about me not returning to New York, according to her I could do with letting loose and having a few years of fun. I planned to do exactly that, just for a few more years than she's expecting. I didn't know what my dad would say because except for the annual Christmas card or money for my birthday we didn't talk. Not for any bad reason, we just never had anything in common anymore. When my parents got divorced I stayed with my mom and he and I accepted that we would never really be close again, still, he tried his best for a few years but eventually I grew up and we found less and less things to talk about. So I guess I don't have to worry about him for another few months at least. My friends were as crazy as always, I would take one night off a week from being a vampire to being just plain old Jayda-Lynn Pearce. It was nice to know some things could stay the same for a little while longer. They were still like excited school girls over the fact I was basically living with four hot guys, and they would demand all the details about how things were going with David. I told them as much as any teenage girl would, skipping over the part where my boyfriend was a vampire and he had made me into one; I don't think they need to know that bit just yet.

"You alright?" David asked and it took me a few seconds to realise he was talking to me. When I finally turned with no doubt a dazed look on my face he raised an eyebrow and smirked. I smiled apologetically and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." I said with a shrug.

"Uh-oh. About what?" he asked.

"Just… everything and nothing. How great it is being a vampire I guess, minus the fact I have to kill people." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You're spending too much time with Star." He accused and I smiled slightly, she really wasn't getting any easier to deal with. I tried helping her as much as I could and offering to take her away from the guys and go hunting with her but she refused every offer. I was beginning to think she wouldn't have long left before Max got tired of her and ordered David to do something I could tell he wanted to avoid.

"Maybe. Well I'm trying my best to get her to be one of us, unfortunately for me that involves listening to her whining a lot." I said and David laughed before throwing his cigarette away. I did the same and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and nodded to the guys who were sat a few feet down. They joined us and we headed over to the carousel.

Once we were all on I got onto a white horse, one I had been on a few times when I was on the carousel. It sat on the inside and I climbed up on it just as the ride was starting, the other guys choosing just to remain standing like they always did. The music was cheery and bright and I couldn't help but smile, looking at all the faces around us who shared similar expressions. My eyes fell on a group of guys and girls sitting in a booth-thing that looked like a sleigh. My smile faded as one of the guys out of the group gave me a wink that actually made me shiver. His hair was a horrible mix of black and blonde and he had his arm around a blonde girl who I assumed was his girlfriend. He didn't seem too worried about her as his eyes dragged down my figure, eyeing me hungrily. I shot him a glare to which he only smiled slyly. I turned away only to see David beside me giving the guy a similar glare, his blue eyes flashing with anger. He gave me a wink before walking around the opposite side of the carousel with the guys following him. That's great; leave me here with the creep, thanks!

I glanced around to try and see where they were, finally a few seconds later I saw them come up beside the group with the guy and the girl. David was in front and cupped the cheek of the girl the creep had his arm around. I smirked as I realised he was giving the guy a taste of his own medicine, rather that than killing him in front of everyone, I guess. The girl looked slightly amused and then the creep lunged for David and the guys, a fight soon broke out between the two groups. I was just getting off the horse to come over and try and help when the security guard rushed past me and had his nightstick around David's throat. The other guys stopped struggling and I watched from a few feet away, watching David's face, I knew the security guard would probably pay for this embarrassment later.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk." He said calmly and I rolled my eyes. They're vampires, dude, they don't exactly follow the rules. Paul and Dwayne at least looked like they were taking it seriously, but Marko was grinning and biting his thumbnail. I shot him a half-hearted glare to which he winked before the sound of David's chuckle brought my attention back to him.

"Okay boys, let's go." He said and the guard released him. The guys all walked off the carousel and I waited anxiously behind the guard's shoulder, watching his face. The look he gave the security guard was chilling; I knew exactly what that look meant: _This isn't over._

David finally broke his gaze and nodded his head at me to follow him; I shot one last glare at the group in the booth before following him as he walked to the edge. I took his hand and got off the carousel, the others trailing behind.

"Guess I don't need to ask who's on the menu tonight." I said sarcastically and he shot me his signature smirk.

"Guess not. You're welcome by the way." He said and there was a moment of confusion before I realised he meant for putting that creep in his place.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, his smirk turned to a genuine smile and I answered it with a small one of my own.

"No problem. You staying around or are you heading home?" he said and I took a second to see if I needed to stay. There was a dull ache in the back of my throat but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"I think I'm gonna head back." I said and he frowned.

"You sure? I don't know if this whole starving yourself thing is a good idea." He said with concern in his voice, one hand reaching out to caress my throat. I smiled and took his hand away, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll see you later." I said and pressed my lips to his before heading towards my bike, patting the others on the shoulders as I went.

Soon enough I arrived back at the caves and was greeted by Laddie who threw himself at my arms as soon as I entered the main room of the cave.

"Jay!" he said brightly and I smiled down at his adorable face.

"Laddie!" I greeted back brightly and swung him around. Not having siblings growing up meant it was like an amazing gift to have a little brother, even if he wasn't a full vampire he was family to me already.

"Where are the guys?" Star asked as she made her way down from her bed. Wow, no greeting. And here I thought we were besties.

"At the boardwalk, they'll be home later." I said casually and sat down in the old wheelchair David was in the first night I came here. I can still remember the wonder at seeing the caves; this place was an amazing find. It turns out there were a lot of places to store stuff, which meant I was easily able to fit my stuff places. Already it felt like home, even though I loved the boardwalk, nothing beats coming back to this place.

"Didn't feel like staying to kill more people?" Star asked bitterly and I blinked in surprise. Normally Star was all nice and trusting when it came to me, this sudden change in attitude wouldn't be a good thing to try out on me.

"Actually I didn't but if you keep up that attitude I might change my mind." I said with a sickly sweet smile and she narrowed her eyes, turning away and going back up to her bed. I turned to Laddie who glanced worriedly between her and me. I smiled and tousled his hair.

"Don't worry Laddie, Star's just a little stressed out. Tell David and the others I'm going for a ride, I'll catch you later?" I said and he frowned slightly and nodded before hanging his head. I sighed before crouching down and lifting his chin with my index finger. "Unless you wanna come with me?" I asked and his face lit up like the boardwalk. He nodded and took my hand and dragged me up to the top of the caves.

"See you later, Star!" He called and we disappeared from sight before she could protest. I laughed as he dragged me to my bike.

"Where to?" I asked and he thought for a moment.

"The beach to skip rocks?" He said and I nodded. I climbed on the bike and helped him up behind me before taking off towards the beach.

The rest of the night I spent hanging out on the beach with Laddie, skipping rocks or running around the sand. It was nice to see him getting the chance to be a child again, even if it was just for a little while. It was a great night and I had a lot of fun, but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was something coming. That this was just the calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Hey, here is the next chapter! I had a bit of a minor freak-out when I thought I had lost my memory pen which had this chapter saved on it, but thankfully I found it and the crisis was avoided :') I would like to thank everyone who favourited and followed the story so far and also a big thank you to rukoitalian65, you rock! Also a thanks to Shaleyyy and Lostgirll4eva (LOVE the name :)), your reviews are amazing and I promise to continue adding to the story whenever I can. This chapter is sort of starting in with the movie and I'm trying to stick as closely to the timeline of the events at the start of the movie so I'm taking it night by night and trying to add in extra stuff from Jay's POV so you can see how she's involved with stuff. So I hope you like it! I may have another chapter up tomorrow after I get out of school so keep an eye out, I'lltry my best to update! Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, all I own are my OCs.**

* * *

The next night my bad feeling was amplified, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something wasn't right. Everyone noticed for some reason, I hadn't realised I was acting differently but everyone picked up on it. David thought it had something to do with me not feeding, so when I went to the boardwalk I went off and fed immediately, praying he was right. But it was still there, like my stomach weighed more than usual, or my nerves were on edge, call me crazy but I thought something was about to happen. I tried to ignore it as best I could, I just decided to forget about it and try and have fun. Which to David meant we should go piss Max off.

We walked into the video store Max immediately glared at us, his dog baring his teeth at us as we passed, a sign he wasn't to be petted by vamps. I walked in front of David with his arm around my waist, trying to find something to focus on. Soon enough Max went back to his conversation with some woman and David noticed, probably not pleased that his latest attempt to get a rise out of Max wasn't working. We walked around the counter and the other guys went to flirt with the girl behind the counter. David and I pretended to look interested in a section of videos before heading for the door.

"I told you not to come in here anymore." Max said in a calm voice that was laced with authority, I refused to meet his eyes and instead focused on the woman he was talking to. She was almost as small as me and had short red hair. She wore long clothes and had a calming air about her, her face was looking at us with worry or concern, unlike Max who was quietly furious. David just smiled at the two of them and walked out with me at his side and we headed over to the bikes.

"You'll pay for that later, you know." I said to David as I got on my Harley, he smirked at me and raised his eyebrows in a way I had come to understand meant _so what_. I smiled despite myself at his badass attitude even though all we really did was walk through a video store. We sped off towards the other end of the boardwalk.

Later David went to see Max, probably to apologize in his own way, even though he rarely meant apologies. I stood at the railings with the rest of the guys and held an unlit cigarette in my hand, the feeling in my stomach getting to me whether I liked it or not.

"What's up, Jay?" Paul asked from beside me and I turned to see him wearing his usual goofy grin.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I said with a shrug.

"Oh come on, you've been acting weird all night, something bothering you?" He asked and his face was the most serious I had probably seen it so far.

"It's nothing." I said and jumped slightly as Marko's hands went around my waist suddenly and he leant his head on my shoulder.

"Aw come on, Jay, tell your brothers what's wrong." He whined and I elbowed him half-heatedly.

"Nothing, just have a weird feeling." I said vaguely and Paul made a show of glancing around worriedly.

"Oooo that's bad. What could it be, Jay? Afraid there may be some vampires lurking around the place?" he said with wide eyes and I laughed despite my weird mood, damn that guy for always knowing how to cheer me up.

"Yeah that's exactly it. Thanks Paul you've solved the puzzle." I said and pinched his cheek.

"Yeah well I'm not only beautiful, I got brains too." He said and Marko laughed from behind my shoulder.

"Surprised they haven't been smoked out by all the weed you take." He said and I chuckled, it was actually surprising how Paul was even able to function considering he smoked enough for three people every night.

"Amen to that." I said and quickly got out of Marko's grasp as he and Paul started bickering, choosing to stand by Dwayne instead.

"You sure you're alright?" Dwayne asked quietly and I turned to give him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, fine. Honestly, I'm just… feeling a little weird." I said and he nodded before nodding to someone over my shoulder. I turned to see David making his way over to me.

"How did it go?" I asked and he smiled.

"You're wanted in the Principal's office right away, Miss Pearce." He said and my eyes widened, Paul and Marko laughed at my somewhat terrified expression.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked in disbelief and David shrugged.

"Beats me, but apparently he wants to see you right away." He said and I gulped before going to walk past him, he caught me by the arm. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, he probably just wants to see how you're getting on." He said quietly and I nodded.

"Hope so." I said and he smiled before his lips brushed my cheek, leaving a tingling sensation that lasted until I reached the front of the video store.

I took a deep breath and made my way to his office at the back; I knocked and waited a few seconds before he called me in.

"Ah, hello Jay. Nice to see you again." He said and I gave a tight smile, something about how nice he was for a vampire didn't sit right.

"Hello Max." I said and sat in my seat, my back was tense and my palms felt tingly as he crossed his hands on the table and smiled.

"Well, Jay. I wanted to call you in to see how you were getting on with being the newest member of the family." He said and I didn't realise I had been holding my breath until it came out in a rush.

"Uh, fine. You know, just, trying to get the hang of this whole thing. So far it's going well." I said.

"Excellent. David tells me you're trying to limit your feeding, I must say, I'm impressed. You show great reserve and self-control, very important traits in this life." He said and I nodded along, he really did sound like a teacher giving a speech.

"Thanks you, Max." I replied politely and he stood up.

"Now, I don't ask a lot of favours from the boys. Mostly one or two little tasks when they first join the family to see if they can be trusted. I have found your task and I am sure you'll do fine." He said and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes, homework too? Goody.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" I asked and he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

"That woman, earlier, the one I was talking to when you and the boys paid me a surprise visit. She's called you remember her?" he asked and I nodded, wondering where the hell he was going with this. "Well I happen to think she would make a wonderful addition to the family, a mother of sorts for you and the boys. However, I would like to see what kind of a person she is, see if she's as nice as she was earlier. After all, only the best for my family." He said and I gave another tight smile, this was starting to sound a little weird.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to follow her. If she's still here then by all means follow her tonight. If not then tomorrow night will do fine. Follow her to her house and try to see if she has any family, you won't actually be able to go inside because you are not allowed in someone's house without their permission when you're a vampire."

"Um, sure. I think I can do that." I said and he clapped his hands.

"Wonderful! I look forward to hearing back from you." He said and went to take his seat; I took that as my cue to leave. My hand had barely touched the doorknob when his voice stopped me.

"There was another thing I wanted to ask. Has Star fed yet?" he asked and I swallowed before turning back to meet his expectant gaze.

"Uh, no. not yet, but I'm working on it." I said and he sighed.

"I hope she doesn't take much longer with it. I would hate to have to rethink allowing her to be one of us." He said and I stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean kill her?"

"If I had a choice I wouldn't kill her, but it's becoming more and more of a hassle. She's not taking this seriously and she has had many chances."

"But Max-"I began but he held up a finger and my words died in my throat as the glint of anger in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"I would advise you don't disagree with me, Jay. I would hate to see us not get along if this difference of opinion continues." He said and I cleared my throat before smiling.

"Won't happen again. It was rude of me." I said and his face went back to its normal cheerfulness.

"Outstanding. I trust you will continue to try and convince her before I have to take action?"

"Of course, goodnight Max." I said and fumbled for the doorknob.

"Goodnight Jay." He smiled and I made a quick escape and shut the door carefully behind me.

I made my way over to the guys who were on their bikes, waiting for Star, I assumed. I walked over to David who smiled when he saw me.

"Still alive? Well, technically." He said and I chuckled.

"Yeah but I got a little job to do. I gotta go stalk that woman he was talking to earlier, apparently we're getting a new mother soon." I said and his eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Damn it, I knew it was only a matter of time. Why don't you leave it and do it tomorrow?"

"Nah I'll get it done tonight, I'll meet you guys back at the cave later." I said and he nodded with a slight frown. I pressed my lips to his, trying to convey that if I could go now, I would. Just as things were getting really good someone brushed my shoulder and I broke away to see Star beside me.

"Hi Jay." She greeted brightly, glad to see the attitude is gone.

"Hey Star." I greeted back and looked to David who seemed pissed we got interrupted. I gave him one last quick kiss before stepping back from the bike. I noticed he and Star look over at something and David smile slightly, but it was a little mocking. I followed his gaze to see a guy looking at Star from a few feet away. He was staring at her and David, and then he met my eyes before looking back to David. Probably trying to figure out who was involved with who, I chuckled and looked back to David who winked at me before he and the guys started off on their bikes and headed down the road, leaving only mine behind. I glanced over at the guy who was watching where the bikes had disappeared. He had brown curly hair and a handsome face, but he looked pretty sad. He was probably captivated by Star and felt like his chances were blown, poor guy. He looked at me one last time and I felt the tightening sensation in my stomach clench a little tighter, something told me this guy had something to do with it.

Just as he turned away I decided to follow him, figuring Max's woman had gone home for the night and I'd be safer off finding her tomorrow night. I kept a reasonable distance from the guy, occasionally getting annoyed at how slow he walked. Finally he reached the car park and headed over to a car with two people inside, I edged a little closer and smiled at my good luck. The woman, Lucy, was driving the car. He must be her son. He got into the back while another guy sat in the front, maybe another son? I walked ahead of them quickly towards where they would exit, blending in to a crowd of drunk teens heading into the boardwalk. When they passed me I jogged for a bit until I decided I was far enough away from the boardwalk that no one would see me and took of flying.

I managed to find the car and followed it out to a quiet house far away from town. It seemed my good luck had run out, they lived in the back-ass of nowhere! I hid behind one of the many weird statues in their front garden, walking over to the door after they shut it. I pressed my ear against it but could only hear muffled sounds, after a few seconds I gave up and headed around to the back of the house. I managed to score a spot beside and open window where the woman was tidying the kitchen and talking to the two guys who were Sam and Michael, I assumed the one who followed Star was Michael seeing as his voice sounded older. Sam seemed funny and Michael was alright, but after all it was the mom I needed to find out about. She gave them a lecture on helping their grandpa out around the house and promised them their time in Santa Carla would be nice. She didn't sound half-bad, very soft-spoken and motherly, it was obvious she doted on her two sons. I stayed until they went to bed and chose to call it a night. I made my way back around to the front of the house and out the gate. What was I gonna tell Max? She seems nice, but what good would that be when you're a vampire? That's if he can even get her to become one. And what about the two sons? I shook my head and took off for the boardwalk to get my bike, a million questions racing through my head as I realised Max's plans for a happy family may not be as easy to make a reality as he thinks. Question is: who's going to suffer for it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Alright, I had originally planned to get this posted on Friday but I didn't get a chance to even write anything until today, and it's not as long as I hoped it would be but it's the best I could manage, I'll try and have the next part up on Friday to make up for it. Once again thanks to rukoitalian65, a big thank you to Mrs. Ace Merrill and to Shaleyyy and Lostgirll4eva, I promise to update whenever I can and Im really glad you like the chapter! Also thanks to anyone who has followed or favourited this, I really appreciate it. So enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Diclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I raised my hand to knock on Max's office door for the second night in a row and noticed I've taken a deep breath outside this door far too many times, can you really blame me when there's a creepy head vampire of the other side?

I heard Max call for me to come in and was once again greeted by his bright smile.

"Jay! Lovely to see you again, and so soon! Have a seat." he said and I lowered myself into the chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah well I figured I may as well get my little task over and done with as soon as possible." I said lightly and he chuckled.

"Wonderful. Anything you can tell me about Lucy?" He said and I thought back over everything I had seen the night before.

"She lives out in some rural place, quite a bit out of town. From what I could tell she lives with her father and has two sons- Sam and Michael. I think Michael is around my age and Sam sounded a bit younger. Lucy seems really nice, she dotes on her sons." I said and Max nodded thoughtfully.

"That's good, we may be able to use that." he said and I had to resist the urge to raise an eyebrow and ask what exactly_ we_ would use it for.

"How?" I asked, trying to sound curious rather than bored.

"Perhaps if you and the boys were to get her sons into the family first Lucy may be more inclined to join us. After all, if she dotes on them she will want to be with them, they can tell her how great it is to be part of the family and then she'll join no problem. Of course I'll be sure to do my part, I'll show her how great of a father-figure I would be." he said.

"Pardon me for asking but, uh, what about their real dad?" I said and he shrugged.

"She told me the other night that she is recently divorced and that is why she moved here, so I assume he won't be a problem." He said, oh this is all just so perfect!

"Sounds good. So which of the sons would you advise we go after first?" I asked.

"Perhaps the oldest, Michael, did you say?" He asked and I nodded.

"No problem, I'll go tell the guys." I said and Max nodded. I walked out of the office without a farewell, walking quickly to the front of the store where the guys waited.

"What's up Jay? You get sent home with a note?" Paul joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Better than that, a little group project." I said and David raised an eye-brow.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Max wants Michael in. And then Sam." I said, they already knew all the details because I filled them in when I got back to the caves, the guys didn't seem too pleased about it, and I didn't blame them.

"Great. I was hoping that Michael guy would be Star's first." David said and I sighed, Star wouldn't feed on anyone, never mind someone she liked.

"Well she's just gonna have to find someone else." Marko offered and David nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. We'll hang out for a while and if anyone sees Michael, come get the rest of us." he said and the guys all nodded before heading in separate directions. I turned and started walking through the boardwalk, looking around for Michael or Sam.

* * *

After a while I gave up and headed over to the railings that over looked the beach, a place that ad to be my favourite spot on the boardwalk. I took a cigarette that had been behind me ear since before I went in to see Max and just as I was about to reach into my jacket for my lighter a familiar gloved hand had their lighted one in front of me.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." I chuckled and look up to see David smile.

"Gave up on the manhunt?" he said and I nodded.

"He's probably not here yet, no point going on a wild goose chase." I said.

"So how do you feel about this little mission?"

"Not great. It seems really easy when Max tells it, but putting it into practice makes me nervous. Like something's gonna go wrong. I've had that feeling a few days now and it's not going away, I think this is definitely gonna cause some trouble." I admitted and David stayed silent, I finished the cigarette a minute later and threw the remainder on to the beach. I turned to lean one elbow and look at David who was watching me with an unreadable expression. I raised an eyebrow and he reached out and took my hand, holding it in his gloved hand.

"You alright?" He asked softly and I was about to say 'I was fine' when I realised there was no point in lying. Honestly, I was scared. I didn't know why I felt this way; all I could think was I now had some weird sense of danger and this meant there would be some in the future. How bad would it be? Would someone be hurt? Killed? I shook my head and looked down, trying not to let my eyes tear up at the thought or one of the guys dying, especially David. He took his hand out of mine which felt a little colder due to the loss of comforting contact with his hand. Instead his hand went to my chin and lifted it so when I raised my head I could see his ice blue eyes only an inch away, concern swimming below the surface. I took the opportunity of this close proximity to close the gap and press my lips to his, willing the familiar fire I experienced when we kissed to wipe out all my worries. soon enough everything around us drifted into a haze, I could no longer pay attention the coolness of the bar my back pressed up against that trapped me between the railings and David, I couldn't focus on the mindless chatter of the people around us. All I could process was the comforting and yet exciting feel of David kissing me, his arms tights around me and the smooth feel of his coat under my hands.

How long we stayed like this I couldn't tell, but it felt like far too soon when a hand patted David shoulder and he growled slightly before breaking the kiss to turn to Paul who looked both amused and a little embarrassed.

"Sorry to break up the make-out session love birds, but Michael and Star have met up and are making their way towards here." He said with an apologetic glance at me, I had to hand it to him, keeping an eye on Star would have been a better idea than trying to find Michael.

I looked at David who glanced at me apologetically and loosened his hold, I dropped my arms from his shoulders and he lifted one to hold it tightly in his. He turned to Paul with a sigh.

"Grab the bikes, it's show time."

* * *

A few minutes later we had come back to the railings where Michael and Star were making their way over to a bike that I assumed was Michael's. David and the guys had them boxed in and I stopped my bike just between David and Dwayne, I shot Star an apologetic look, I would love for her and Romeo to be able to run off together but thanks to Max that wasn't an option.

"Where you going, Star?" David asked.

"For a ride." she responded shortly, "this is Michael." she added and David looked to Michael who held his hand out towards Star.

"Let's go." he said lightly and I rolled my eyes, someone just wasn't getting that that wasn't gonna happen. Star had just begun to move for the bike when David's voice stopped her.

"Star?" He called and she turned back to him with anger in her eyes, his jaw clenched slightly and she knew this wasn't a negotiation. Reluctantly She went to David's bike and he smiled slightly in triumph but it faded as he watched her face, I guess she wasn't too happy. He looked Michael up and down who was glaring at him, Paul laughed at the little showdown we had going on here.

"You know where Hudson's bluff is overlooking the point?" David asked Michael.

"I can't beat your bike." Michael said as if David didn't know.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to try and keep up." David said, his eyes shining with challenge as he revved his bike.

"We're going for a ride. Huh, bud?" Dwayne said quietly to Laddie who sat behind him.

"Hell yeah." I said quietly with a smirk and Dwayne and Laddie grinned at me, I turned to David as I revved up my own bike and he winked before taking off down the steps and onto the beach, the guys and I right behind him, leaving Michael with the choice to follow or stay.

We set off across the beach with the guys laughing and shouting, I couldn't help but join in as the guys all went nuts, the thrill of the ride going through us all. We went under the pier and through th woods, Michael passed me, Dwayne, Paul and Marko, trying to catch up with David. I had to see this, so I sped up until I was on the opposite side of David than Michael.

"Come on!" David taunted Michael who was trying to see where we were going, little did he know if he didn't slow down soon he and his bike would be going for a swim soon enough. David continued to urge him on but Michael pulled his breaks and skidded across the rocky ground, coming to a stop a few feet from the edge. David and I stopped at the very edge and David laughed, but it was cut off a few seconds later when Michael charged towards him.

"What the hell are you doing, huh?" Michael demanded and lunged for David.

"No!" Star cried as his fist made contact with David's face, his head whipped around towards me and I smirked slightly from where I stood a few inches away.

"You kinda deserved that one." I said and David winked with a smile before turning back to Michael who was being restrained by the guys, Michael managed to break free and pointed to David.

"Just you! Come on, just you." he said and I could hear the smirk in David's voice as he answered.

"How far you willing to go, Michael?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**** Hi, I am so sorry this took so long, I wanted to get this up on Friday but the internet in the library was too slow and I was too sick over the weekend to go out never mind down to the library, but here it is! A little longer to make up for the one a few days ago, hope you like and please leave a review!**

**P.S**** this is a message to ****Lostgirl4eva****: I'll tell you what, seeing as you have been leaving nice reviews and the fic will mean so much to you, when I've finished this I'll write you an Edgar/OC fic to say thank you :). It'll be along the same lines as the movie and I've decided the sister will be Sam's twin, that would make her a good age and I love the idea :D I can't think of a nice name for her though! So leave one in your next review that you like, I'll make that her name :). So when this is done I'll start writing your fic!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

We made our way down into the caves a while later, with Dwayne leading the way with a lighted branch. The guys all hooted as we got back, I smiled widely as we got back into the main room, this place never stops being awesome.

"Not bad, huh?" David asked Michael who was staring around the place in wonder, "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906, when The Big One hit San Francisco, this place took a header right into the crack. So now it's ours." He finished and I smirked, recognising the speech as the same one I got when I first came here.

"So check it out, Mikey." Paul taunted and the guys and I laughed, I came to stand beside David and nudged him slightly in the side

"You have that speech rehearsed or something?" I asked and giggled as he poked my side with a grin. He turned to Marko who had a pigeon in his hands; the bird was remarkably comfortable around him and sat still.

"Marko? Food." David said and Marko nodded, releasing the pigeon before heading back up the cave to get some food.

"That's what I love about this place, you ask, and then you get." David continued and stopped to take an "appetiser" off Paul as David so elegantly put it. He handed it to Michael and put his arm around him.

I looked over to Star who was watching David and Michael with worried eyes; I hadn't had the heart to tell her David brought Michael here to make him one of us. I stood beside her awkwardly, trying to find a way to tell her.

"Why did David bring him here?" she asked and all ideas I had about what to say went out the window, I looked at her innocent eyes and decided to be honest.

"Max wants Michael, his brother and his mom in." I said simply and her eyes widened in fear.

"Why would Max do that? It's not fair." She said hopelessly.

"Well David originally wanted Michael to be your first," I said and she stared at me in disbelief, "at least this way he gets to stay alive." I said; call me a glass-half-full girl but I think Michael isn't getting too bad of a deal here.

"I don't want him to be one of you! I don't want David to make him a monster." She said and I took a deep breath.

"Well you don't really have a choice, none of us do. Personally I don't want Michael in either but it doesn't matter what I want or what you want, it's what Max wants." I said

"Maybe you could take me back to the boardwalk and I can talk to Max? Make him see sense." She said with some hope in her eyes and I couldn't help but roll mine.

"Star, the guy is pissed off with you enough as it is, I don't think disagreeing with him will help matters. He's mad enough that it's taking you this long to feed, he's not gonna wait around much longer." I said in a warning tone, trying to convince her.

"I'll do it soon, I promise, just not now." Star said and my shoulders slumped, I had been hearing that over and over these past couple of weeks, I was sick of her making promises she had no intention of keeping.

"Don't lie to me Star, we both know you won't. I've tried everything to help you, I'm done with it. Do whatever you want." I said tiredly and went to sit on a crate close to the fire Dwayne had lit, sighing with boredom as I waited for Marko returning with something to eat.

"Feeding time! Come and get it boys." Marko called what seemed like an eternity later and came down with a large box filled with takeaway.

"Chinese, good choice." David said approvingly and Marko handed me a box of noodles with a wink which I returned, I took the chopsticks and opened the box, desperate for something to soothe the craving for blood that itched my throat.

"Guest first…" David said and held out a box of rice to Michael who politely declined. "You don't like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" David joked and I chuckled, Michael eventually took the box and ate some rice.

"How are those maggots?" David asked and Michael raised his eyebrows, I laughed slightly as I realised David must be doing that mind-control thing he told me about. Apparently it takes a while before you can actually do it, personally I don't see the point but it would provide the guys with an excellent way to pull pranks.

"You're eating noodles Michael, how do they taste?" David asked as he leaned in, Michael looked down at the box and spit out the rice in his mouth, dropping the box on the floor. The guys all laughed and I had to stifle a giggle, sure it was a little mean but what's life without a few jokes?

"Leave him alone." Star said and I sobered up quickly.

Everyone stopped laughing and I looked to David who had a guilty expression, he now had some noodles instead.

"Sorry about that. No hard feelings, huh?" David asked and Michael nodded.

"No." he said quietly and I went back to eating my noodles.

"Why don't you try some noodles?" David asked and held his box out for Michael, I looked up in confusion when I heard his answer.

"They're worms." He said and David pulled the box back.

"What do you mean they're worms?" David said and grabbed a handful with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth, Michael stared in disgust.

"Don't eat-" he began as David put the "worms" in his mouth but stopped when he saw they were noodles, David must have messed with his head again and made him think they were worms.

"They're only noodles, Michael." David said and held the box out to Michael who took it and stared in disbelief. The guys laughed at him as he did so.

"That's enough." Star said tiredly.

"Aw chill out, girl." Paul said and I nodded slightly at Star, she probably didn't want to see Michael made fun of.

I looked to David and raised my eyebrows with a tilt of my head towards Michael; David half-heatedly rolled his eyes at me and held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me onto his lap.

"It's just a bit of fun." He said innocently.

"I know, just don't take it too far. How come I didn't get this treatment when I came?" I asked and he smirked.

"Would you really have let us get away with it?" he said and I laughed slightly.

"Probably not." I said and he waved Marko over and whispered in his ear for him to get the bottle. I shifted slightly so I could see Michael who was glancing around and everyone, looking a little on edge. Marko came back with the bottle and handed it to David, who took a drink before holding the bottle out to Michael.

"Drink some of this Michael, be one of us." He said and Michael stood before taking the bottle. The guys started to chant to encourage him and Star stood behind his shoulder looking worried.

"Don't. You don't have to, Michael." She said, "It's blood." She added and I watched Michael smile, probably thinking it was a pile of crap.

"Yeah, sure. Blood." He said and took a swig, the guys and I clapped as he took the drink, looking slightly in a trance when he finished.

Soon enough the party got going and Michael still looked like he was out of it. I tapped David on the shoulder who sat beside me.

"Shouldn't we take him home? He looks a little out of it." I chuckled and David looked to Michael and smirked.

"Yeah, first I have one more thing planned. Round up the guys, we got a train to catch." David said, I laughed already knowing where this was going, I was taken to the train tracks a few days in to my new life as a vampire. It was scary enough as a vampire, for a human who could die this would be flat-out terrifying.

I just hope he's not afraid of heights.

* * *

A while later the guys and I came to a stop at the edge of the bridge the train tracks crossed, I cut the engine on my bike and walked beside David.

"Perfect timing." He said and took my hand.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko? What's going on?" David asked ominously.

"I don't know, what's going on Paul?" Marko asked and I giggled, good luck trying to get a straight answer out of these guys.

"Wait a minute, who wants to know?" Paul asked.

"Michael wants to know!" Dwayne said and David nudged my side.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on. What do you think, Jay?" David asked.

"Excellent idea." I said with a smile.

"Well then, ladies first." David said and gestured to the hole in the bridge; I walked over to the edge and turned back to the guys who were all grinning with the exception of Michael who just looked confused.

"So chivalrous. That's a line I could really fall for." I said with a grin before I stepped off into nothing. I grabbed the bar quickly and edged away from the hole, I could hear laughing from above and a few seconds later I was joined by Marko.

"'Sup Jay?" Marko asked with a grin.

"Nothing much, just hanging out." I said and swung my legs, "What about you?" I asked with a similar grin.

"About the same." He said and Paul came down next followed by Dwayne and David. I looked up to see Michael looking down at us, the guys all hooted and David called him down. Eventually Michael made it way down and dangled from the bar, his eyes wide with fear as he looked below him to see nothing but fog. It was just a dried up gorge with a solid, rocky bottom. But when you can't fly I imagine that would create some sort of a problem if you fell.

A few seconds later the tracks started to shake as a train headed towards us, I laughed as the vibrations flowed through my arms. Michael looked insanely scared, he almost couldn't believe his eyes when Paul let go.

"Don't be scared Michael!" Marko shouted before he let go, I did the same a minute later and the insane rush of falling lasted for a few seconds until I figured I was close enough to the ground and slowed the speed down until my feet lightly touched the ground. The bottom was still foggy and I couldn't see two feet in front of my face, you can imagine the surprise when David's arms came out of nowhere and grabbed me from being. I yelped slightly and spun around to punch his arm playfully, I could hear his laughter and the rest of the guys not too far off.

"Where's Michael?" I asked when I was finally close enough to see David's face, he smirked and looked up. A few seconds later Michael came out of nowhere and David caught him, setting him on his feet and Michaels stumbled a bit, looking around in the fog.

"Whoah there." I said with a laugh and caught his arm, the rest of the guys came over and I kept a hold of Michael who looked in between shock and wonder at how he was still alive.

"Damn he looks even more spooked than you did, Jay." Paul laughed and I shot him a playful glare.

"I better get him back home, I know where his house is so I'll take hm." I said to David who nodded.

"Come back and get your bike and then meet us at the caves." He said and I nodded. I grabbed Michael's other arm and floated back up to the top effortlessly, half-carrying half-leading him to him bike. I got on and helped him on behind me.

Soon enough he was back at his house and I stopped the bike outside the garage, helping Michael up the steps and to the front door. I looked over at him and saw his eyes were glazed over like he was still in shock; I rolled my eyes and quietly opened the door.

"Mind if I come in?" I said to Michael, remembering something about Max telling me we couldn't come in to a house without permission. He nodded slowly and I stepped inside, exhaling in relief that I wouldn't have to leave him on the porch steps. I took him upstairs and into a random room, thanking God it was empty. I left him on the bed fully clothed and figured my job was about done. I quietly walked to the door and opened it to see a husky standing with its teeth bared, growling softly. I stood for a moment wondering how the hell I was getting out of this one, the growls got a little louder and all of a sudden another door in the hallway opened and I hid behind Michael's door.

"Nanook? What are you doing out here?" A voice asked, I think it's Sam. He led the dog into his room and closed the door, I released the breath I had been holding and crept back down the stairs, looking around the house one last time before closing the door.

* * *

When I got back to the caves it seemed as though as hell had broken loose in my absence.

"Why did you have to do that?!" Star shouted and Laddie got up from his spot in the corner and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked Laddie who looked a little scared.

"Since the guys got back." He said and I patted his head and stood up.

"Hey it wasn't me that wanted it, it was Max! You got a problem with it? Go talk to Max!" David shouted back.

"I wanted to but Jay said he's angry with me!" She said and pointed a finger at me, I held my hands up.

"Well it's true! He wouldn't listen to her." I said to David who sighed.

"Maybe if you would just feed already this wouldn't be such an issue. If you were one of us you'd see, but you're too weak." David spat at Star.

"I don't want to be a monster like you!" She shouted, her normally quiet voice echoing off the walls of the cave.

"Then why are you still here?! Why don't you just leave?!" David finally said and I looked to Star who was staring at him disbelievingly, caught somewhere between confusion and fear. Finally she spun on her heel and walked up to the bed, sitting down and staring into the distance. Well… that was a little anticlimactic.

I rolled my eyes and David walked towards me, grabbing my hand and continuing up towards the entrance to the cave.

"Uh, where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from her. If she keeps up the little goody-two-shoes act I'll kill her before Max has the chance." He replied coldly and continued to drag me up to the front of the cave. When we finally reached the gates he let go of my hand and leant on the wire, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" I asked him, it seemed like it was always him asking me that lately.

"Yeah just… sick of being Max's errand boy. He's the one should be doping this and dealing with Star. She doesn't even realise I would love to not have to do this, personally I don't want Michael in. but I have to go with whatever Max says as usual." He said, his blue eyes dancing with anger.

"Why don't you just not do as he says?" I suggested, suddenly David had his gloved hands seizing my shoulders and shook me.

"Don't you get it?!" he demanded, an inch away from my face, "I've tried, Jay! I try all the damn time to get away from him, there's no winning. He's in charge, as long as he's the head vampire you, I and everyone else down there has to do what he says."

I stared with wide eyes and eventually he calmed down, his grip on my arms loosened slightly but I was still held in place.

"There must be some way to get away from him." I said, trying to think of some way we could be free.

"There isn't. Wherever we go he'll find us. He'll threaten one of us or something; leave us with no other choice. He can hurt one of us and the rest will have to do what he says. It could be any of us, me, Laddie… you." He said the last word so quietly I thought it was a whisper. For the first time I met him David's eyes had fear in them, it was unsettling to see someone so strong be scared.

"David, is there any way for Max to not be the head vampire anymore?" I asked.

"There's only one way… we kill him." He said, my stomach was filled with that bad feeling again.

"Could we kill him?" I asked, not really believing I was so casually talking about taking the life of the head vampire.

"I don't know. He has some weird sense where he knows what we're doing. I don't know if it works right away with you because you're young. At the start it seemed like I could do whatever I wanted, then bit by bit Max was able to anticipate when I was gonna cause trouble, he'd always find some way to stop me. But maybe you could do it." He said, I gulped at the thought of doing this alone.

"I can't do it alone David." I whispered, fear clenching my stomach, this was too much to ask.

"I know. I won't make you." He said quietly and his arms went from my shoulders to my back, I leant my forehead on his chest and breathed deeply, trying to figure out how the hell I would ever be a match for Max. I couldn't do it alone, I couldn't.

But who the hell could help?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**** This is actually the second last chapter, I finished the story today and decided to upload it. I sincerely apologize to anyone who liked the ending of the movie, but I had to change quite a lot to have it so the guys don't die. I hope I didn't mess it up too badly! A big thank you to anyone who has reviewed and favourited/followed the story so far, anyway, enjoy!**

**To LostGirl4eva:**** I really like that name! Hmmm maybe Nikki for short and Nicole can be her full name, I think Nicole Emerson is an awesome name :) it's no bother about writing it and I'm glad you are happy I'm writing it :). I won't get a chance to post it until next Friday because this next week will just be insane for me. But I promise to try and have the first chapter up next Friday. I already have a lot of ideas for it and hopefully you like it, I look forward to hearing what you think!**

**Diclaimer: ****I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own my OC.**

* * *

"Do you regret staying?" David asked me suddenly the next night, we had been waiting around for Michael to show up demanding to know what was going on, I guess he's staying home for the night.

"Here? With you guys? Never. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering, you came here for a week and ended up agreeing to stay pretty much forever. A few weeks in and it already looks like it's gonna suck. I don't get why you don't just leave. You have time, maybe if you're far away enough Max won't know where you've went." he said, flipping his lighter open and closed, not meeting my eyes.

"I wouldn't leave without you, ever." I said and his eyes snapped up to meet mine, the normally tough wall that covered his emotions slipped for a moment and I saw the rare softness I got glimpses of, it sent a flutter through my heart even though it hadn't beat in weeks.

"Good." he said with a small smile which I returned.

"Dude is nowhere, man. I don't think he'll be here tonight." I heard Marko say from behind me and turned to see him, Paul and Dwayne making their way over, Laddie beside them looking a little lost. Star had decided to stay at the caves tonight, since her and David's fight she had become even more quiet than usual, I was getting a little worried.

"Guess not. We going to grab some food or what?" he asked and the guys nodded but I noticed Laddie's shoulders slump in sadness, normally Star would have stayed with him.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna hang out with Laddie." I said, at the mention of his name Laddie looked up with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"Really?" David echoed and I looked to see him giving me a concerned look, his eyes darting to my throat which itched a lot.

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't manage." I assured him.

"Well alright. But tomorrow night for sure?" he asked, I gave a small nod.

"Tomorrow. I promise." I said and kissed his cheek before taking Laddie's hand and leading him off to have some fun.

* * *

The next night as promised I came to the boardwalk with David and the guys with full intentions of feeding. David had told me Michael would definitely be here tonight, and that they were going to try and get him to feed. I agreed to go with them for the first time ever, normally I fed alone. It wasn't that I felt self-conscious, just a little weird about it.

We were relaxing by the railings when Marko was wrenched backwards, I almost lost my balance on the bars as David and Michael stood toe-to-toe, gripping each other's arms fiercely as they challenged each other.

"Where is she?" Michael demanded in a low voice, he had probably been looking for Star at the caves. We had sent her and Laddie into the back of one of the restaurants along the boardwalk. David laughed quietly as Michael's eyes blazed.

"Take it easy, Michael." He whispered.

"Where is Star, David?" he asked again and David smirked.

"Michael, if you ever wanna see Star again, you better come with us now." David said and let go of his arms before walking off. I jumped down from the railings and nodded for Michael to follow before catching up to David who slipped an arm around my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To get a little something to eat. Show Michael what we really are." He said and my eyes widened.

"You sure that's wise?" I asked.

"Well it's the best way to tell him." He said and I reluctantly nodded as we set off to find something to eat.

A while later we climbed to the top of the hill where Michael had fallen after witnessing us feed. It had been pretty intense, for the first time I fed with the others as a group. Michael didn't look like he was handling the new information too well, I knew right then by his terror-filled face he would never have the guts to be one of us.

"So, now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael. And you'll never die. But you must feed." David said and he and the others laughed as Michael slumped on the sand for a few minutes before running to his bike and taking off as fast as he could go.

"Well that went… badly." I admitted to David who laughed as we headed back to the boardwalk.

"You think? I think it went quite well." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, David. This won't work. Michael is never going to willingly join; neither will his brother or his mom. Max is insane if he thinks this will work."

"Max _is_ insane anyway, Jay. What do you propose we do?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kill him." I said and all four guys stopped to stare at me like I had two heads.

"Kill Max?" Marko asked in disbelief.

"Jay, I already told you about this. you said-" David began but I cut him off.

"I know what I said. I said that I couldn't do this alone, that's why I'm not." I said.

"Well we can't help you, Max will know something's up." Dwayne said.

"I know. I'm not talking about you guys helping me." I said.

"Who is then?" David asked and I took a deep breath.

"The Frog brothers." I said and there was a beat of silence before all the guys laughed.

"Those two idiots from the comic book store? You feeling alright, Jay?" Paul said through chuckles and reached out to feel my forehead but I smacked his hand away.

"No, I'm not. I haven't felt alright since this whole thing with the Emerson's started. It can only end badly if I just sit back and do nothing. Laugh all you want, this'll never work and we'll probably end up dead afterwards." I said and silence fell over the group.

"How the hell do you figure that?" Marko asked.

"They wanted me to help kill you guys when I found out I was a half vampire. They said if we killed the head vampire I would go back to normal, they thought it was you." I said and nodded at David. "They said if I killed the head vampire I would be human again. How long do you think it's gonna be before they give Michael the same option? And with the rest of his family at risk he'll jump at it. Michael knows where the cave is and can take the Frog brothers to us. Suppose they come during the day when we're asleep, they could kill one of us and we'd never even know until it was too late." I finished and they guys all shared glances.

"So this is your plan, then? Get the two comic book nerds to help you save the day? What are we supposed to do while you're out risking your life with two assholes like them?" David asked.

"Stay at the caves. Just stay as far away as possible."

"Not gonna happen." David said with anger in his eyes, "If you think I'm leaving you alone to fight off Max with those two, you are very wrong." he said.

"Well we have no other choice. Plus, I can get Sam and Michael in on the thing, five against one isn't hard to do."

"This is insane." Paul murmured.

"Well it's our best shot at ending this thing and finally being free."

"The Frogs aren't just going to help us out for nothin'. What are we gonna give them in return?" Dwayne asked.

"We leave." I said and silence hung in the air.

* * *

I walked into the comic book store after finally convincing the guys to go along with it, I had barely made it ten feet in when Edgar's arm shot out and blocked my path.

"No bloodsuckers allowed." he growled and I turned to glare at him.

"Well I saw no sign. But I'm not here to buy comics; I need to talk to you guys." I said as Allan came to stand behind his brother's shoulder.

"We talked a while back and you didn't like what we had to say. Why should we listen to you?" He asked.

"Because I can give you what you want. I can help you rid Santa Carla of vampires." I said and they shared a look.

"You want us to kill you and your little vampire friends?" Edgar asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, you idiot! I want you to help me kill Max, he's the head vampire." I said but they both shook their heads.

"We were at Sam's house earlier and Max was over for dinner. We tried everything to reveal he was the head vampire, nothing worked." Edgar said.

"Well he must be resistant to stuff because he's the head vampire. I swear he is."

"Why should we trust you?" Allan asked.

"You probably shouldn't. But I need something and you need something. Sam's brother Michael is a half vampire, as well as Star and Laddie. If you help me kill Max then they can go back to normal, just like you told me when I was a half vampire."

"so you help us kill Max and then what? We just let you go? Not very hero-ish to just let the bad guys move on to the next town." Edgar said.

"Call it a team-up. Two superheroes who normally don't get along but agree to take down a villain and both parties benefit. I need your help guys." I said, finally giving up on the tough act so hopefully they'd see how desperate I was. A few tense seconds and some exchanged looks later I finally had my answer.

"We'll do it. You help us kill Max and save Sam's family, you can walk out of Santa Carla as free vamps and we'll never bother each other again." Edgar said, holding his hand out. I gave it a firm shake just as the phone rang.

"It's Sam." Allan said a few seconds after he picked up the phone. I held my hand out for it and he looked to Edgar before handing the phone to me.

"Sam?" I asked and heard silence on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" His squeaky, confused voice demanded after a few seconds.

"Someone who can help. Get down to the comic book store ASAP, bring your brother. Get going." I said and put the receiver down.

"Now what?" Edgar asked.

"Now we wait until they come down and fill them in on the plan."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Michael demanded furiously as he entered the store, shoving me a foot back, his eyes blazing.

"Calm down, Emerson. I want to help." I said calmly, his brother stood behind his shoulder looking confused and scared.

"Why would you wanna help us? You're one of them!" Michael said and Sam's eyes widened.

"She's a bloodsucker too?! Guys, why is she just standing here?" he asked Edgar and Allan who stood behind me not looking pleased.

"She came here to make a deal." Edgar said and Michael scoffed.

"Why the hell would we make a deal with you?" he hissed and I leaned in.

"Because I can get you your life back. I can make sure that you and Star can be together and you'll never be hassled again." I said, a glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes.

"How?" he asked.

"We kill Max, he's the head vampire and-" I began but Sam cut me off.

"No he's not! We already tried everything to figure him out, nothing worked." He said desperately.

"Will you relax?! I know he's the head vampire; he just hides it well so you boneheads don't suspect him. He was the one that wanted Michael, you and your mom to become vampires. We didn't want any part of it but we have to do what he says. But we're done, we want rid of him." I said.

"So if we kill Max, Star and I will be alright?" Michael asked.

"Completely human. Right guys?" I said, turning to the Frogs who nodded.

"When?" Michael asked.

"Tomorrow night. I'll come over to yours tomorrow night and we lure Max to the place. I'll help you kill him and then me and the guys will leave."

"Where will David and the guys be when this is all going down?" Michael asked.

"Away. They can't be involved or Max'll know what they're up to. It gets to be the longer you're a vampire the more clearly he can tell what you're doing. I'm the only one he's still in the dark about so I'm the only one that can help. The guys stay out of the way and by the time Max realises I'm not with them we'll have him in the house and he'll be trapped."

"How do we get him to the house? Mom was pretty mad at us over dinner tonight because we messed around. I think she's going to Max's for dinner tomorrow night." He said, that probably wouldn't work, that mutt of his would tear chunks out of me before I could kill him.

"Tell your mom everything tomorrow. Everything." I said and he stared at me in disbelief.

"She won't believe me!"

"It doesn't matter if she believes you. All we need her to do is mention it to Max and he'll pitch a fit over her knowing before he tells her. I bet everything I have he takes her home because she's worrying and bingo. He'll be there." I said.

"So how do we kill him?" Allan asked.

"Nothing we tried seemed to work." Edgar added.

"A stake through the heart should take care of things. I'll distract him so his back is turned and one of you guys can stab him in the back. Drive it through with a considerable amount of force and I'm sure you'll kill him. Burn his remains after just to be sure." I said.

"Sounds like a disaster." Sam murmured.

"Well it's all we have. You in?" I asked them all.

"We're in." they said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you come to our house tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I'll bring Star and Laddie with me. Don't even try anything tomorrow or I'll make sure you don't see Star again." I warned Michael.

"Don't even think about hurting her." He warned.

"I won't. but if you try and kill any of us before tomorrow night, not only will you not see Star again, you can face Max on your own and I don't think he'll be too pleased if you kill one of us." I said and Michael nodded reluctantly.

"Until tomorrow, guys." I said and walked out of the store, hoping I had done enough to ensure we'd make it out of Santa Carla alive.

* * *

I slept on a couch in the caves away from sunlight, just in case the Frogs tried anything when we were asleep. I woke up and found the guys emerging from the cave.

"So when are you heading off?" Marko asked, the usual grin from his face gone as he looked at me, concerned.

"A few minutes. Don't wanna wait around. You almost ready, guys?" I asked Star and Laddie who were in the process of getting ready to leave the caves.

"Yeah." Star answered, looking both nervous and excited at the same time.

"Head on up to my bike when you're ready. I'll be up in a minute." I said and they both nodded before quickly exiting the caves.

I turned to the guys who all looked at me with sad eyes.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Paul asked and I nodded with what I hoped was a convincing grin.

"I will. You can't get rid of me that easily." I said.

"So we're just supposed to leave you to do this on your own?" Dwayne asked, no one had been too pleased after I told them the game plan the night before. David hadn't even said two words to me since.

"You have to. We can't risk Max finding out what's going on. If he turns Lucy or Michael into full vampires before we can kill him, they won't stand a chance. I have to do this guys. Just head out of town to be safe. I'll meet you somewhere on the outskirts of town when this is all over. I promise." I said and they nodded before heading up to the opening of the caves. I was about to pass David and follow them when he caught my arm, I looked up to meet the one gaze I had been trying to avoid.

"I'm not gonna leave you." He said, his grip on my arms almost painful as determination laced each word that escaped through his clenched teeth.

"You have to." I said back with as much determination as I could manage.

"What if you don't come back?" he said, I was faced with the question I didn't even want to ask myself, from the one person I couldn't lie to.

"Then leave without me. And don't look back." I said, voice thick with emotion as I faced the possibility that I wouldn't come back. I swallowed the tears threatening to fall as I told myself I didn't care what happened to me, I wanted the guys to be safe.

"If you honestly think I can do that, you don't know a thing about how I feel about you." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I need you to, I love you." I said my voice cracking as I said the three words I expected him to run from. These past weeks as a vampire had taught me he wasn't the type to admit feelings, he kept a guard up most of the time that was designed to keep people from knowing the truth, that he was just as scared of being alone as everyone else.

I never got a reply, I never expected to. I did however get the single most perfect kiss, the one people waited most of their lives to experience. It was as much filled with pain and regret as it was with passion and affection. It diminished any sweet words of goodbye we could every say, no words could ever compare to the meaning of this kiss. As I broke away a few seconds later, for fear I would change my mind, I finally saw him completely unguarded. Terrified and distraught, angry and pained. I'll never forget the look in his eyes, I imagined mine mirrored his as I turned and walked to the opening of the cave, unwilling to prolong the pain of saying goodbye.

* * *

I cautiously opened the door to the Emerson house and found the group all huddled by the fire place. Edgar and Allan glared slightly but I chose to ignore it as I walked towards them.

"Did you tell your mom?" I asked Sam who nodded reluctantly.

"I don't think she believed me though, I may have been a bit rude about Max." he said and I inched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, okay. Do you have Max's number?" I asked Michael who nodded.

"Mom wrote it down in the hall in case we needed to reach her. Why?" he asked and I sighed.

"We need to ring his house and shout down the phone." I said and Sam nodded.

"There's a phone in the hall. What am I meant to say?" he asked and I nodded.

"I need you to sound panicked. Tell him you need him and your mom home. That there are some vampires terrorising your house and they're going to kill you. I'll take care of the rest." I said and he crossed to the phone.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded, he dialled the number and waited until Max picked up.

"Max? Can you get my mom to come home right now?" he said, he only sounded mildly panicked and I rolled by eyes, this wouldn't work. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a chair from the table, carrying it back into the living room and Sam stared at me in confusion before he ducked as I threw the chair right at him. The wood shattered against the wall and Michael stormed over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted and I threw him back against the nearest wall, the force of him hitting it shook the room. I picked up anything potentially noisy and chucked it at the wall beside Sam who was starting to sound very scared, shouting down into the phone that he needed help. I looked around and saw I had hurled all the things within a ten-foot distance at the wall and crossed to Sam who backed away worriedly until I grabbed the receiver off him.

"Max? It's Jay. We're through playing happily families." I said and slammed the phone into the receiver.

"What was that for?!" Michael exclaimed as Star and Sam helped him off the floor, I rolled my eyes.

"I needed it to sound like we were raising hell in here, not having a pillow fight."

"You broke half the furniture in the place!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to the mess of shattered plates and glassware on the floor, the chairs and everything looked like firewood.

"Well I had to make it convincing. Now help me clean this up. They should be here in about ten or fifteen minutes. Then the party starts." I said and the minutes that followed were probably the tensest I have ever sat through in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam! Michael!" Lucy's worried voice called as she and Max got out of his car and hurried towards the house. She came through the front door followed by Max and I shut it behind them, Max turned to me with a face like thunder as Lucy glanced around the room which had a pile of rubble over by one wall, before turning to Sam and Michael.

"What is going on? I thought you were in trouble! What's with the mess?!" she scolded.

"They are." I said and Lucy turned to me. "Just not from who you would expect." I said, never taking my eyes off Max.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house? What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Probably nothing. The poor girl must be confused, isn't that right, Jay?" he asked me, his smile not at all pleasant.

"You know this girl?" Lucy asked and I answered before Max could come up with some bullshit excuse.

"Yeah he does, he's a vampire. Sam was telling you the truth earlier. Max is the head vampire of a group of vampires which I'm part of. He planned to make you, Michael and Sam vampires as well."

"Like the bloodsucking Brady Bunch." Edgar spat.

"Right. So I'm here to save you guys from this asshole." I said and smirked at Max who now looked beyond furious as Lucy backed away from him fearfully.

"Is this true?" She asked Max who sighed.

"Yes. It's true. I had hoped you would join our family." He said in a falsely bright tone, everyone looked at him like he had two heads and he turned back to me.

"Where are David and the others?" he asked.

"Someplace safe. Away from here so you wouldn't know what was going on."

"Ah, the old blind-spot trick all new vampires have. I must hand it to you, Jay, coming here alone to face we is pretty courageous. But stupid all the same. Don't you know inviting a vampire into a home renders all the residents powerless. And seeing as I'm the head vampire, you can't exactly kill me when I give you an order not to." He said with a cruel smile and I looked past his shoulder to see Michael.

"I didn't invite you this time, Max." he said and launched himself at Max. Great plan, Michael, I gave you a stake for a reason!

"Someone stake the son of a bitch!" I yelled as he threw Michael off him up onto the landing.

Edgar and Allan both jumped at him but he knocked them away like flies. Even Star grabbed something sharp and charged at him, but he threw her away just as easily.

He turned to me with his eyes yellow and fangs exposed, in the next second his hand was around my throat and he threw me backwards. I landed by the fireplace in a heap as he dragged me up by my hair and held my throat tight with one hand, a stake in the other.

"What a pity you couldn't stay with us longer, Jay. I hope you said goodbye to the boys." He said in a mocking tone. I screamed and thrashed, but nothing would work. I tried kicking his legs but he dodged my kicks easily, turning with a sadistic laugh as he raised the stake and I closed my eyes, readying myself for death.

Suddenly I heard the sound of wood punching through flesh, but I felt no pain. I pened my eyes to see Max looking dumfounded at a stake that protruded from his chest, the sharp end was coated in blood and stuck out from right where his heart was, stopping only inches short of my forehead. I watched in surprise as he dropped to the ground and his hands left my throat. I looked uo to see David where he had come down the chimney and stabbed Max, his own eyes wild as we stared at Max who was motionless on the ground.

"Thought I told you not to come here?" I said to David, shocked as hell that I was alive.

"I don't like following orders." He said simply before I threw myself at him. His arms constricted around me as we locked in a tight embrace.

"It's over, it's over." I heard Star whisper in pure relief from a few feet away. I smiled into David's chest as I realised, yes, it was over.

"Star, Star!" I heard Laddie cry and turned to see them both hugging, grins lit their faces.

I glanced at David who smiled before I turned and walked over to Lucy who was staring at Max's body with a shocked expression.

"Sorry about that." I said lightly and she turned to me and her mouth closed and he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." She said and I patted her back.

"No problem. We're gonna head on." I said and looked to the Frog brothers who shared a look.

"I guess we can let you go seeing as you held up your end of the deal." Edgar said reluctantly and I nodded. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and looked down to see Laddie looking at me with tearful eyes.

"Do you really have to leave?" he asked and I nodded, reaching down to hug him tightly.

"Afraid so. But I won't forget you, I promise." I said and stood up, hugging Star tightly as well.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

I looked to David who held his hand out, I took it and we headed for the door.

"David, Jay?" Michael called and we turned back to see him with his hand outstretched to David.

"Thank you." He said and David shook his hand without word before we left.

"So, where are the guys?" I asked as we headed down the front steps.

"Waiting outside of town like you told them. I had to come back." He said and I smiled.

"I would have been screwed if you hadn't. So thank you." I said and he kissed me without a word of warning, the kiss was soft and sweet as we both basked in the realisation that we were safe, together.

"No problem." He answered as he broke away. We continued down to our bikes at the end of the yard.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, the prospect of leaving Santa Carla was both daunting and exhilarating at the same time.

"We were thinking of hitting up a few places along the East Coast. Maybe New York?" he said and I grinned.

"Sounds good. It'll be good to get back, you guys will love it." I said.

"I'm sure I'd love anywhere as long as you were with me." He said and my head snapped up to meet his blue eyes that sparkled along with his gentle smile.

"Same here." I said quietly with a smile of my own.

"Race you to the guys?" he said and I smiled wider.

"You're on." I said and we set off on the bikes for a new beginning. The next chapter of our adventure. The Lost Boys and the Lost Girl.

* * *

**So that's it! I was very worried the ending would suck, so please leave a review and let me know what you think! I had some serious fun writing this and was glad to see people liked it. Kepp an eye out next Friday when I will hopefully be starting a fic for LostGirl4eva, I have yet to decide on a title but look for my username as the author anyway. Again thanks for reading and I appreciate all the reviews, favourites and follows :) Stay awesome Lost Boys fans! Until next time ;)**

**CastleRockGirl**


End file.
